


Change of plans

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Change of plans

Getting to the car Thranduil placed his briefcase on the passenger seat, he was glad that today’s workday was over, starting the car he put on his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking spot driving to the local supermarket he pulled in to shop for that night’s dinner. 

Walking around the shop with a basket Thranduil selected the best wine the shop had and some ingredients to make a romantic meal, paying for the items he walked out of the shop and back to his car placing the shopping in the boot he got back in the car and went home sending a text to you.

(Y/n)  
Dinner at my place at 8 pm tonight.  
I’ll pick you up at 7 pm.  
see you then.  
Thranduil x

….

Opening the door you were greeted by a bunch of roses and a smiling Thranduil, smiling at him you took the roses “they are beautiful, thank you, and your not bad yourself” you said as you sent a wink his way, closing your door he walked you to the car and opened the door for you “such a gentleman” you said as you got in the car, watching him walk back around to the drivers seat he got in smirking at you “I’m only a gentleman in the streets love” he said as he started the car making you giggle “oh I know” you replied with a smirk of your own.   
Pulling up to the complex Thranduil parked in his usual spot, getting out he walked around the car and opened your door helping you out of the car and making your way to the elevator, calling it you asked “so what’s for dinner?” “it’s a surprise, (y/n)” shaking your head “you are always so mysterious Thranduil” “and that’s why you like me (y/n).”

Getting to the door Thranduil placed his hand in his left jacket pocket, finding nothing in there he moved to is right jacket pocket, still nothing, moving to his trouser pockets you watched as you saw his face twisting in confusion “everything alright?” You asked “I think I left the keys in the car, I’ll be back” Thranduil said as he walked back towards the elevator and got in it.

Hearing the ding of the elevator you turned to see Thranduil shaking his head “not in the car” returning to your side he pulled his phone out “it’s too late to call a locksmith, and the manager is on holiday” “what about Legolas?” “My son is away as well, I’m sorry (y/n)” “its not your fault Thranduil, we can go back to mine and get a takeaway and you can stay the night and in the morning call the locksmith” you said smiling up at him “ sounds great, what did I do to deserve you (y/n)?” “Everything” you replied taking his hand you walked back towards the elevator to spend the night at your place.


End file.
